Una noche juntos
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: "De todo lo que pudiese haber sucedido durante las vacaciones lo menos esperado fue esa noche juntos, esa noche en la cual no solo me di cuenta de lo que sentía… sino que me abrió los ojos… para aprender a amar."  Y.


**Nota: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen y solo los tomo para crear la historia.**

_**Una noche juntos**_

"De todo lo que pudiese haber sucedido durante las vacaciones lo menos esperado fue esa noche juntos, esa noche en la cual no solo me di cuenta de lo que sentía… sino que me abrió los ojos… para aprender a amar." (Y.)

Era verano, una estación más que preferida para todos los estudiantes quienes durante ese tiempo disfrutaban de unas merecidas vacaciones… despejando con ello su mente tan saturada de estudios y dando paso a la diversión.

Los alumnos de la preparatoria Seijo salían poco a poco de las instalaciones de dicha institución reflejando todo el animo que llevaban consigo al verse libres de los deberes y estudios. Igualmente salían con ánimos los alumnos de la Universidad de Tomoeda.

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde el sello de la carta vacio y a Yukito le parecía increíble todo lo que había acontecido, después de ese hecho todo regreso a la normalidad y no hubo ningún otro problema. Él y Toya seguían siendo muy unidos a pesar que al llegar al nivel universitario habían elegido distintas carreras pues él había elegido un Profesorado en Matemáticas y Toya tomo la carrera de Medicina; compartían ciertas clases pero por el resto cada quien seguía en su mundo. Increíblemente habían pasado los años, años que trajeron felicidad para unos aunque disgusto para otros pues Yukito sabía que con el regreso de Shaoran su amigo se la pasaba demasiado al pendiente de lo que hiciera con su hermana.

Yuki – dijo una voz a sus espaldas y pudo distinguir a su amigo que recién llegaba junto a él.

Hola Toya – saludo a su amigo con una sonrisa gentil como para calmar tensiones pues él muy bien sabía lo próximo que harían.

Todo listo, vámonos Yuki – dijo de manera un tanto seria mientras emprendía el andar.

Por su parte Yukito sonrió mas ampliamente y siguió a su amigo, sabía bien a donde iban, prácticamente se había vuelto una rutina, cada que podían salir antes se dirigían a la que una vez fue su antigua escuela pues considerando el hecho del regreso de Shaoran, hacia no menos de 7 meses, él personalmente se encargaba de vigilar sus movimientos.

Oye Toya, no has considerado que te excedes demasiado… ya sabes, con eso de vigilar a Sakura – dijo después de un corto silencio

Claro que no… es necesario que vigile a ese mocoso para que no se sobrepase con el monstruo – dijo de manera seria refiriéndose a Shaoran y Sakura

Pero no siempre podrás interponerte puesto que ellos son novios ahora – dijo de manera tranquila aunque al parecer a Toya le parecía como si le hubiesen lanzado el peor insulto que hubiese escuchado y su rostro se torno más molesto ante la idea que el mocoso fuera el novio de su hermana cuando en un principio quiso lastimarla para quitarle las cartas.

Mejor cállate Yuki – dijo mirándole fríamente

De acuerdo – contesto sin borrar la sonrisa que tenia

Por otro lado, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran recién iban saliendo del salón, habían estado bastante ocupados con algunos ejercicios matemáticos que el profesor indico que hicieran antes de salir a las respectivas vacaciones y, como era de esperarse, Sakura se tomo más tiempo para lograr terminarlos.

No puedo creer que no me salieran los ejercicios – dijo lamentándose a sí misma la joven castaña

Pero considera que de 25, 10 estaban correctos lo cual es un avance – dijo la chica de cabellos negros para animar a su amiga

Y además recuerda que solo eran unos cuantos errores por los que no salían – secundo el chico castaño a su amiga de cabello negro – debes estar orgullosa de ti misma Sakura.

¿De veras? – cuestiono la castaña a lo cual él asintió con una ligera sonrisa que le devolvió la castaña.

¡Es tan lindo! – exclamo la chica de cabello negro con mucha emoción ante lo cual Sakura y Shaoran quedaron muy confundidos pero entonces cayeron en cuenta que ella tenía su cámara de video enfocándolos a ellos quienes prácticamente se habían perdido en la mirada del otro hasta que ella hablo

Al darse cuenta de esto ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente, su amiga sí que sabía ponerlos en esa situación.

Oye monstruo que rayos te pasa a ti y al mocoso – dijo Toya apareciendo en el lugar y viendo de modo intrigado a su hermana y su novio sonrojados de esa manera tan intensa

¡No soy ningún monstruo! – grito instantáneamente, olvidándose de los motivos de su sonrojo, tras escuchar a su hermano

¡No soy ningún mocoso! – dijo de modo molesto casi a coro con su novia, en verdad le molestaba que él le dijera así.

Si, como digan – dijo sin tomar verdadera importancia a lo que ellos le dijeran

Hola Sakura, hola Shaoran – dijo Yukito con una sonrisa tranquila desde unos pasos atrás de Toya

Hola Yukito – contesto la castaña con una cálida sonrisa a su amigo

Hola Yukito – dijo Shaoran de manera tranquila

Buenas tardes joven Yukito – saludo Tomoyo dejando su cámara de lado y sonriéndole a Yukito

Hola Tomoyo… buenas tardes, veo que están bastante animados por el inicio de vacaciones

Así es, estas vacaciones serán fabulosas – dijo la chica con una sonrisa aun mayor

Ya lo creo – dijo él de manera tranquila

Oye Tomoyo… y dime, ¿A dónde iremos? – dijo Toya un tanto serio viendo a Tomoyo

¡Oh! Eso es una sorpresa… ya lo veras cuando lleguemos – dijo Tomoyo recordando que le había dicho a Toya que fuera con ellos pero no le dijo a donde en especifico, era por ello que estaba ahí y no solo por vigilar a Sakura y Shaoran

Entonces vamos de una vez – dijo en el mismo tono ante lo cual ella sonrió mas

El aeropuerto estaba bastante lleno, con el inicio de las vacaciones, y a pesar de apenas iniciar, ya los vuelos arribaban con turistas y también personas de posición ostentosa que llegaban por vacaciones o negocios al país. Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba en la cafetería que estaba cerca de la sala de espera, habían pasado alrededor de 10 min desde que llegaron por lo que decidieron esperar tomando un café en dicho lugar.

Y se puede saber ¿Qué hacemos en este sitio? – dijo el joven mayor de cabellos oscuros quien ya estaba un tanto fastidiado de estar ahí sin saber por qué.

Descuida Toya, pronto lo sabrás – le dijo la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa

"Los pasajeros del vuelo 117 acaban de arribar y estarán saliendo por la puerta 3, gracias" – se escucho en los altavoces del aeropuerto. Tras escuchar el anuncio Tomoyo se puso de pie y les sonrió a todos.

Creo que ya es hora – dijo ampliando mas su sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión de todos

¿Hora de que Tomoyo? – cuestiono la castaña sumamente confundida

Es cierto, ¿Qué estamos esperando? – dijo el castaño sin entender

Ya lo sabrán – dijo y empezó a caminar siendo seguida por todos

Veo que debe ser importante para no decirlo – le dijo Yukito caminando a su lado

Así es, además es mejor dejarlo en suspenso por ahora – decía sonriendo pícaramente

Supongo que la sorpresa es mejor que saber los motivos por los que estamos aquí – le dijo sonriente

Pero no crees que ya fue suficiente misterio por ahora – dijo a modo de reniego el joven de cabellos oscuros

Ante las palabras del joven Kinomoto solo sonrió más y siguió su camino, se detuvieron frente a la sala de espera mientras esta empezaba a llenarse con aquellos que recién llegaban. Todos estaban a la expectativa de que era lo que esperaban pero salieron el resto de los pasajeros y al parecer no se presentaba la sorpresa, Toya estaba perdiendo la paciencia así que se volteo hacia Tomoyo y le dijo

Y bien ¿Qué esperamos? – dijo tratando de sonar un tanto tranquilo pero justo antes que Tomoyo le contestara alguien se colgó repentinamente de su cuello y luego le dijo a gritos (cerca de su oído )

¡Toooyaaaa!

¡Que rayos! – dijo en tono molesto tratando de no desequilibrarse ante el peso extra que cargaba - ¡Akizuki… que rayos haces aquí… me estas ahorcando! – dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre un tanto excesivo que ella hacia en su cuello lo cual lo dificultaba pues ella no parecía querer soltarlo

Te he extrañado tanto Toya, no creí que vinieras a recogerme al aeropuerto – dijo en tono un tanto melodioso, parecía que después de todo tal vez si le daría una oportunidad

No digas tonterías solo vine porque Tomoyo me lo dijo no por venir a recogerte además… ni siquiera sabía que vendrías – dijo en tono molesto, si había algo que lo sacaba de quicio, además del novio de su hermana, era esa mujer tan insistente que lo había perseguido durante el año que estuvo en Japón.

Veo que sigues siendo el mismo – dijo de modo resignado soltando al chico, tal parecía que su sueño seguiría siendo eso, un sueño – en fin… no tiene caso – dijo lanzando un suspiro de resignación para luego volver a sonreír ampliamente y saludar a los demás – ¡me alegra verlos a todos!... ¡vaya! Sakura cuanto has crecido, mírate estas tan bella y hermosa aun no puedo creer que seas la misma niña que vi hace años – dijo con emoción y admiración mientras rodeaba a Sakura como si estuviese viendo la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Eh!... sí, me alegra verla señorita Akizuki – dijo un tanto apenada pues si no fuera porque sabía quién era juraría que era un clon de su amiga Tomoyo por la manera en que se emocionaba con solo verla lo cual termino por apenarla

Oh! Pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí – dijo mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo – eres la niña que siempre grababa a Sakura…. ¡Estas tan preciosa! – dijo en un gritito de júbilo y emoción mientras rodeaba a Tomoyo como quien aprecia una preciosa joya.

Eh! Si… soy Tomoyo Daidouji… un gusto verla señorita Akizuki – dijo un tanto sorprendida y algo cohibida por la apreciación que ella le hacía.

Dejemos el formalismo si, llámame Nakuru – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente – por cierto puedo llamarte por tu nombre ¿verdad?

Eh… claro seño… Nakuru – respondió un tanto nerviosa

¡Qué bien!... ¡oh Dios!, pero mira nada mas que chico tan guapo tenemos aquí – dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran – creo que ya me diste envidia Sakura de haber sabido que serias tan guapo – le decía en tono coqueto guiñándole un ojo logrando con ello que él se sonrojara

Eh…yo… bueno – decía en tartamudeo pues no se espera todos esos comentarios de parte de la chica y no sabía ni que decir pues ella aun jugueteaba a su alrededor poniéndolo aun más nervioso

Lástima que ya tengas novia de lo contrario serias un buen partido – le decía coquetamente acechando al pobre Shaoran que no sabía ni dónde meterse para que no lo vieran pues su sonrojo solo iba en aumento por cada acción o comentario de ella – aunque sabes no importa que tengas novia… siendo un chico tan apuesto no veo el motivo para que no nos divirtamos juntos – decía bastante cerca de su oído, de manera sugerente, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan

Sakura al oír aquella insinuación levanto la vista de golpe y vio fijamente hacia su novio y la chica, a pesar de ser bastante tímida no podía obviar lo que estaba sucediendo por lo que sus sentidos estaban alerta de lo que pasara. Por su parte Nakuru sonrió traviesamente al notar como Sakura había reaccionado a su comentario por lo que amplio más su sonrisa al saber que ella cuidaba muy bien a su galán

Bien, veamos quien más falta – decía recorriendo el lugar con la mirada hasta encontrarse con un joven un poco menos alto que Toya de cabello gris y ojos claros – ¿Tsukishiro? – pregunto sorprendida al ver al chico y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Hola Akizuki, tiempo sin vernos – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras ella lo observaba como si no creyera que fuera él

Vaya – murmuro levemente para luego volver a sonreír ampliamente – ¡Tsukishiro! – dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al chico que anantes pudo reaccionar y evitar caer al suelo ante el peso extra que tenia sobre si, ahora Yukito comprendía por qué le molestaba a Toya pero a él no era que le molestara sino que lo había tomada por sorpresa

Es un gusto verte de nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa y un tanto nervioso y aturdido pues la acción de la chica había sido bastante repentina

Igualmente… no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verlos de nuevo – decía mientras soltaba al chico y lo veía de frente – no puedo creer lo mucho que cambiaron todos – expresaba mientras veía a los demás

Veo que ya saludaste a todos Nakuru – hablo una voz tranquila desde detrás del grupo de jóvenes que hizo que todos volvieran la vista para ver de quien se trataba y grande fue la sorpresa al ver al chico que había hablado – Hola a todos – saludo con una sonrisa

Eriol – dijo de manera sorprendida la castaña

¿Hiraguizawa? – pregunto el joven castaño sin poder creerlo

Si, así es – les dijo con una sonrisa tranquila – veo que es toda una sorpresa para ustedes, creo que hiciste un gran trabajo Daidouji – decía mientras veía a Tomoyo con complicidad y complacencia

Así es joven Hiraguizawa – respondió la joven de cabello negro sonriendo de igual manera

Así que esta era la sorpresa – dijo Toya un tanto molesto pues de haber sabido que Nakuru Akizuki y su primo eran a quienes esperaban ni se acercaba al aeropuerto

Vaya sorpresa ¿no crees Toya? – le dijo Yukito de manera tranquila aunque bastaba con ver la cara de él para darse cuenta que no le hacía ninguna gracia en especial el hecho que Nakuru estuviera de nuevo en Tomoeda

Ante esa escena Eriol sonrió mas al parecer estas vacaciones iban a ser muy divertidas. Después de un rato más Tomoyo llamo a sus guardaespaldas para que los llevaran a casa puesto que Eriol y compañía se quedarían en una casa a una cuadra de la mansión Daidouji.

Pasados algunos minutos de viaje llegaron a la que sería la nueva mansión de Eriol, al entrar a esta de entre el bolso de Nakuru salió un pequeño ser parecido a un gato negro.

Al fin puedo salir… otro rato mas dentro de ese bolso y termino por ahogarme – dijo en tono de reproche

No seas quejoso Spi, ni que fuera tan terrible – le dijo de igual modo la chica

Terrible no es la definición… llevas demasiadas cosas y por todos los movimientos que hacías solo provocabas que tus cosas me asfixiaran… además ya te dije que no me llames Spi – le reprocho el pequeño guardián.

Si claro – decía sin el menor de los intereses

Así que también esta ese otro peluche aquí eh – dijo el joven Kinomoto al ver al otro ser que discutía con Nakuru

¿A quién llamas peluche? – le dijo de manera fría pero sin exaltarse

Pues a ti… al menos no eres tan explosivo como el peluche de Sakura – respondió con tono burlón logrando la molestia del guardián que se limito a girar su vista de manera hastiada pero ese comentario del joven Kinomoto logro sacar de quicio a Kerberos que tras oír semejante insulto como pudo salió del bolso de Sakura para gritar prácticamente a todo pulmón…

¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES PELUCHE? – salto sumamente molesto el guardián de las cartas Sakura con un aura de fuego alrededor, ya bastante tenía con la prima del mocoso, que los visitaba cada cierto tiempo, como para soportar que el hermano de Sakura le insultara con ese apodo.

Hablando del rey de roma – dijo con sarcasmo logrando solo aumentar la molestia del guardián

Tranquilo Kero no te pongas así – trato de calmar la castaña a su pequeño amigo

¡Como que no me moleste recibiendo semejante insulto!… bastante tenía con la mocosa para aguantar también a tu hermano Sakurita – exclamo aun molesto solo tratando de no gritarle a su amiga que no tenía la culpa de tener amistades y familia que no le respetaban

¡Oye! No llames a Meiling de ese modo – le reclamo el joven castaño un tanto molesto por la manera en que se refería la bestia del sello a su prima

¡Tú no me das órdenes mocoso! – le dijo rápidamente

¡Basta ya! – exclamo la joven Kinomoto al ver que de nuevo iban a tener una discusión

Bien Kinomoto…creo que tienes razón – dijo el guardián de Eriol de manera tranquila pero seria haciendo que los presentes lo volvieran a ver – Kerberos es bastante explosivo al respecto – termino de decir casi con indiferencia

¡Qué dijiste! – expreso molesto a el guardián de Eriol

Kero, calma – había dicho la joven Daidouji tratando de controlar a Kero

Pero Tomoyito – decía casi llorando pero tranquilizándose, si había algo que no podía hacer era seguir gritando a los cuatro vientos cuando Tomoyo le hablaba

Creo deberías tomarlo con calma Kerberos, no ganas nada con gritar – le decía Yukito al guardián quien solo lo vio con la intención de reclamar pero se contuvo pues solo le basto ver la mirada tranquila de la falsa identidad de Yue para abstenerse de seguir o terminaría por tener una larga charla con su contraparte de la luna que parecía comunicarle a través de esa mirada tranquila que si no se controlaba él saldría.

Por su parte Eriol sonreía divertido, si de por si sus guardianes lo divertían con sus discusiones, esto era mucho más divertido pues mentiría si dijera que esa escena no era graciosa.

"creo debí volver antes… veo que será muy divertido a partir de ahora" – se decía a si mismo mentalmente observando la escena realmente divertido.

Estuvieron con Eriol y sus guardianes por un buen tiempo pues querían saber un poco de lo sucedido con ellos en los últimos años aunque Toya lo que quería era saber si ese chiquillo no tramaba algo pues él aun no estaba muy confiado, ya bastantes problemas había causado cuando estuvo en Japón como para regresar a ocasionar mas… al fin de cuentas todo se aclaro y Toya se convenció (mas o menos), luego se fueron aunque con una cordial invitación por parte de Eriol para pasarla bien al día siguiente.

Los días fueron pasando y las cosas iban de maravilla habían tenido muchas reuniones en las cuales no solo se dedicaban a pasar el tiempo también practicaban con la magia ya que Eriol quería comprobar el progreso de su sucesora y de su descendiente sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo mucho que habían mejorado.

Eriol estaba disfrutando la estadía aunque también estaba tomándose un tiempo de calidad con Tomoyo, lo cual solo apuntaba a una cosa segura.

Igualmente Nakuru lo estaba pasando bien, en los últimos días había convencido a Yukito que salieran los tres… si, los tres pues dado al hecho que Toya ni en broma aceptaría salir con Akizuki era Yuki quien lo convencía de no hacer desprecio a una amable propuesta como la de Nakuru… Yukito si que tiene influencia sobre el joven Kinomoto ^_^

Al cabo de una semana Eriol decidió invitar a todos a pasar unos días en una casa en la

playa, propiedad de su padre, invitación que no fue rechazada.

La brisa fresca y el sonido de las olas inundaban el lugar, hacia menos de 1 hora habían llegado y se disponían a disfrutar del excelente clima… pese a que Toya no aceptaba estar demasiado tiempo con Nakuru no se negó a la invitación de Eriol pero no porque se lo pidiera amablemente sino porque Sakura y el mocoso irían y él no podía descuidarse a dejarlo solo con su hermana por unos días fuera de su vista. Yukito fue invitado por la misma Nakuru quien llego a su casa un día y paso la tarde con él, ambos habían descubierto que podían congeniar aunque de cierto modo eran un tanto opuestos. Y también la ex profesora de primaria Kaho Mizuki, quien regreso dos días después que Eriol y sus guardianes, fue invitada por lo cual Toya tenía otra razón para ir.

Esto es tan hermoso – exclamo con alegría la joven de ojos esmeralda

Tienes razón, este lugar es bastante hermoso, su vista es increíble – secundo la chica de cabello negro mientras grababa alternativamente a su amiga y el paisaje que se mostraba ante ella.

Tienen razón, este lugar es bastante hermoso – agrego el joven de cabello gris

Si, pero ¿no hay problema con que estemos aquí? – inquirió kero asomando su cabeza por el cierre de la mochila de Sakura – es decir… ¿no hay problema si alguien nos ve?

Descuida Kerberos, me ocupe de eso antes de llegar… además esta es una área exclusiva, como veras es un lugar privado… tenemos toda la playa a disposición sin necesidad que alguien nos vea – le dijo el joven de cabellos negros azulados a la bestia del sello

Entonces… ¡a divertirse! – dijo muy entusiasmado saliendo disparado mientras disfrutaba del paisaje y la libertad que le ofrecían

Todos disfrutaron de los cientos de momentos fantásticos, jugaron en la playa, practicaron algo de magia e incluso hicieron competencias… todos sin excepción se divertían… Kaho y Toya habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos lo cual les había permitido tener más cercanía y una comunicación más amena entre ambos… Tomoyo y Eriol eran otros que se la habían pasado bastante juntos, al parecer las cosas entre ellos parecían bastantes obvias…. Sakura y Shaoran también habían tenido tiempo de calidad ya que dado que Toya estaba bastante ocupado con la señorita Mizuki lograban tener tiempo a solas… por otro lado Kerberos y Spinel se la habían pasado medianamente aceptable puesto que con caracteres opuestos era bastante fácil caer en discusiones como los gustos en la comida, en los hábitos, lo que les gustaba hacer, etc… pero podían tener un poco de igualdad entre tanta diferencia ejemplo de ello era que pasaban bastante tiempo jugando video juegos… y por otro lado Nakuru había pasado amenas charlas con Yukito, al parecer ellos se estaban volviendo bastante unidos pero había algo que les inquietaba a ambos y era el hecho de sentirse confundidos cuando estaban juntos… habían logrado ignorar ese hecho pero las cosas parecían no detenerse y eso los tenia intranquilos

Con el paso de los días y las actividades que compartían juntos parecía como si las vacaciones hubiesen iniciado el día anterior, siempre había algo que hacer y por lo que divertirse y pasar un día emocionante.

¡Vamos, tú puedes! – gritaron las chicas

¡No te dejes hazlo! – decían los chicos por otro lado

Ambos bandos yacían divididos viendo a Sakura y Toya competir en natación… habían decidido hacer algo interesante y nada mas emocionante que hacer una competencia de natación entre los hermanos Kinomoto quienes eran bastante hábiles y parecían no querer ceder fácilmente.

Ni sueñes vencerme monstruo – dijo el joven Kinomoto a su hermana

Eso lo veremos – reto ella – ¡y no me llames monstruo! – reclamo mientras hábilmente giraba para regresar a la orilla de la playa.

La competencia tenía todo a favor de ambos, estaban de igual a igual y no había duda que quien ganara lo tenía bastante merecido pues se destacaban por igual.

¡Vamos hazlo… tu puedes!

¡Sigue… sigue!

Yyyyyy…. ¡Si! – gritaron las chicas cuando en ultima instancia Sakura pudo rebasar a su hermano y así ganar por poca diferencia.

No puede ser – dijeron los muchacho quienes veían al mayor de los Kinomoto salir del agua

Buena competencia Kinomoto… lastima que perdieras contra tu hermana – comento con una sonrisa el joven ingles

Muy buena competencia… como Sakura ha ganado ustedes deberán encargarse de la cena – dijo la joven de cabello negro con una tranquila sonrisa.

Es cierto ya casi lo había olvidado – menciono inocentemente el joven ingles – así que como quien nos hizo perder fue el hermano de Sakura creo que a él le toca lo mas difícil

Oye y quien te dio esa potestad de decidir chiquillo – dijo el joven Kinomoto al escuchar las palabras del ingles

Considerando que nos has hecho perder… supongo que eso es suficiente – menciono Shaoran ante la mirada asesina que Toya le dirigía

¿Qué has dicho mocoso? – pregunto fríamente

Tranquilo Toya, además solo es la cena porque no comenzamos de una vez a preparar todo – dijo el joven Tsukishiro para calmar un poco a su amigo que tal parecía la broma de los 2 jóvenes le había caído de malas

Oigan todas, ya que estamos exentas de hacer la cena ¿les parece si nos vamos a hacer unas compras? – hablo la joven ex profesora

Claro, por mi no hay ningún problema señorita Mizuki, además también podemos aprovechar para comprar lo necesario para el desayuno - les dijo a todas la joven de cabellos negros

Es cierto, al menos salir nos ayudara para planear mejor lo de mañana – expreso sonriente la castaña

¿Y tú que dices Nakuru? – inquirió la pelirroja a la otra joven que no había dicho palabra alguna, cosa extraña puesto que ella se emocionaba con ese tipo de ideas

Vayan sin mi… debo hacer algo – contesto con simpleza ante la sorpresa de las demás e incluso de los jóvenes que le veían como si no creyeran que había sido ella quien dijera esas palabras - ¿Qué? – inquirió saber al ver como la veían

Es que… es extraño que no quieras venir – confeso un tanto tímida la joven de ojos esmeralda

Si, nos parece extraño de tu parte – secundo la amatista

¡Oh! No tienen que preocuparse por eso… solo debo hacer algo importante – decía con un tanto de intranquilidad ante las miradas extrañadas de todos – verán que tendré en mente algo divertido para esta noche como compensación a mi falta – sonrió tras decir aquello

De acuerdo – le dijo la joven ex profesora de primaria

Bien, entonces nos vemos – se despidió la joven de ojos esmeralda ante lo que ella le sonrió gentilmente y luego se retiro del lugar mientras Eriol sonrió complaciente pues tenia una idea de lo que Nakuru tenia… ya después de ayudar con la cena hablaría con ella.

Nakuru se dirigió a la orilla del mar cerca de unas rocas, a lo lejos vio una cueva en donde se podía encontrar muchas conchas y hasta a veces se encontrabas ostras en aquel lugar pues al subir la marea esa cueva se llenaba casi por completo. Sonrió mientras meditaba el sin fin de sentimientos encontrados que estaba teniendo con Yukito… era consiente que aquello no era normal, antes quizás lo hubiese tomado como parte de su plan para evitar que Toya le diera sus poderes a su verdadera identidad pero ahora… sentía que aquellos confusos sentimientos se volvían aun mas fuertes con el paso de los días.

¿Qué será esto que siento?... ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando estoy con él? – se pregunto dejando salir un suspiro… verdaderamente tenia solo una respuesta a eso pero era ilógico siquiera pensarlo e intentaba encontrar alguna otra explicación

Mientras las cosas con los chicos avanzaban a pesar de los constantes desacuerdos y pequeñas riñas entre el Toya y Shaoran… Eriol solamente sonreía y dejaba pasar el hecho y Yukito por su parte trataba de calmar un poco a su amigo… pero a pesar de tener que atender eso Yukito tenia la mente en otra parte… le había intrigado el comportamiento de Nakuru y ganas no le faltaban de ir a buscarla pero… hacerlo significaba que esas sensaciones volvieran a aparecer… aquellas sensaciones que le hacían sentir cierto nerviosismo y que hacían que su corazón latiera con mayor fuerza.

Yukito sabia que aquello solo se debía a una cosa, no era ningún tonto, pero se negaba a creerlo y menos aceptarlo pues le parecía broma… tal vez si podía ser posible pero a la vez sentía que no era correcto, debía encontrar una salida a todo eso.

_Me pregunto si esto es posible… de aceptar esto… será posible que ella sienta algo por mi _– se cuestionaba a si mismo el joven que sin siquiera notarlo se había abstraído en sus pensamientos

Oye Yuki ¿estas bien? – pregunto Toya al verlo bastante abstraído

Uh!... claro, estoy bien… creo que el hambre me esta afectando – bromeo fingiendo con la mayor seguridad ante su amigo que le dirigió una mirada inquisidora que puso un tanto nervioso a Yukito

Veo que no cambias… ya hasta te pareces a ese peluche – dijo al fin después de observar detenidamente a su amigo ante lo que Yukito sonrió tranquilamente por lo dicho

Bien si no les molesta debo atender un asunto – anuncio el joven de gafas a todos quienes volvieron su vista hacia él

Oye ¿A dónde vas chiquillo? aun no terminamos – pregunto serio el joven de cabello negro

Solo será un momento, volveré luego – y sin esperar mas se retiro del lugar ante la mirada molesta de Toya

Me pregunto ¿Qué tendrá que hacer? – menciono Yukito por lo bajo

Seguro ha de ir a buscar a Akizuki, por algo es su creador – menciono Shaoran viendo al joven tomar la misma dirección que minutos atrás tomo Nakuru

Con tal que no molesten ambos todo esta bien – decía un tanto serio el joven Kinomoto

Eriol siguió por el mismo camino que minutos atrás tomara su guardiana… a lo lejos la observo bastante abstraída viendo hacia el mar como si observara la cosa mas interesante, ni siquiera noto la presencia del chico sino hasta que este le hablo

Al fin te encuentro Nakuru – le dijo tranquilamente sonriendo

Uh!... eres tu Eriol – le dijo tras notar al chico y meditar lo distraída que estaba como para no notar a su amo acercarse

Parece que tienes muy ocupada tu mente – hablo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la roca en donde ella se había ubicado a observar el mar

Si… creo – le dijo ella sonriendo un tanto tranquila

Muchas veces meditar las cosas por uno mismo ayuda para que reflexionemos sin depender de nadie – le decía como si leyera un texto escrito – pero de igual modo necesitamos una segunda opinión cuando no podemos comprender o aceptar aquello que tiene perturbada nuestra mente – termino diciendo mientras la veía buscando su mirada

¿A que viene eso? – pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

Vamos… no por nada soy tu creador y me doy cuenta que estas cargando con algo que te tiene bastante pensativa últimamente – decía dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica que tras oírlo bajo un poco su mirada al verse demasiado obvia frente a su amo

Así que te diste cuenta – suspiro sonriendo débilmente – veo que fui obvia ¿no? – inquirió observando al frente

Si, un poco… pero por ello quiero ayudarte – respondió tranquilamente

No se que me pasa – dijo ella mientras abrazaba sus piernas – todo es tan confuso y nuevo… no es un capricho ni menos algo que pasa porque si… se que tengo una respuesta a ello pero…me suena un tanto ridícula la idea – dijo sonriendo perdidamente y dejando fluir las palabras de manera pensativa

No veo porque habría de serlo Nakuru, de todos modos siendo guardiana y teniendo una identidad falsa era normal que tendrías que pasar por una etapa normal de la vida así como Yukito – le dijo comprensivamente aunque asombrando a Nakuru con lo ultimo que había dicho

¿Yukito? – inquirió ella al oírlo recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte del chico – pero… como…

Eso es algo normal… tal vez lo sientas extraño puesto que has vivido sin siquiera vivir… aun te falta que aceptes que puedes tener las ventajas de una vida normal como humana – le dijo adelantándose un poco a sus interrogantes

Pero… y si esto no funciona – inquirió de manera triste

No debes pensar en lo negativo… eso solo te hace retroceder en vez de avanzar… lo que necesitas es arriesgar – dijo antes de levantarse de su lugar – piénsalo… nos veremos al rato – se despidió dejándola sola pero con un punto de vista mas alentador

Para la cena todo estuvo bastante ameno… Sakura y las demás regresaron antes de caer el atardecer sorprendiéndose por el delicioso banquete que habían preparado los chicos… los juegos y la diversión no estuvo de menos y aquello avanzo entre risas, juegos, bromas y sorpresas.

Eriol y Tomoyo se veían bastante a gusto observando la fogata que habían hecho, así mismo Toya y Kaho parecían disfrutar mucho la compañía del otro… y que decir de Shaoran y Sakura, a pesar de las constantes miradas enfadadas entre él y Toya no dejaba de plantarle en cara al joven Kinomoto que no tenia porque meterse si Sakura era su novia le gustara o no.

Historia aparte eran las falsas identidades de los guardianes… Yukito estaba a un lado con Kero quien parecía estar disfrutando del postre que Sakura le había comprado y Nakuru por su parte estaba con Spinel quien tomaba un poco de te... de momentos y siendo discretos, por su parte, ambos dirigían su mirada al otro meditando y tratando de encontrar el valor suficiente para poder avanzar a lo que querían.

Sabes Nakuru, estas demasiado callada… esa no es tu forma de ser – le hablo Spinel tras varios minutos de silencio de la chica cosa extraña cuando bien podría estarlo molestando o discutiendo por alguna cosa

Lo siento Spinel estoy algo distraída – hablo un tanto ausente

No deberías pensarlo demasiado… la luna llama a la luna – comento sorprendiendo a Nakuru que no se espera eso

Como…

Solo lo digo pero es tu decisión y no me preguntes como porque en este momento eres mas que obvia que hace unos días – le dijo mientras se alejaba de ella como invitándola a no esperar mas

Tras verlo marcharse ella estaba aun indecisa de lo que debía hacer… sin pensarlo mas se levanto y se alejo del grupo hacia donde esa tarde había ido… si iba a hacerlo debía al menos plantear bien sus ideas.

Yukito la vio irse y aun estaba indeciso en lo que debía hacer, estaba consiente de lo que le pasaba pero no era fácil… era algo nuevo y que tal vez le atemorizaba pero debía afrontarlo de una vez… siendo gentil y discreto se levanto y se fue siguiendo la ruta que Nakuru había tomado… tenia claro todo pero esperaba no acobardarse. Llego a un área de rocas y la vio sentada en una de ellas… su cabello se mecía por la leve brisa del mar y el resplandor de la luna le daba un toque hermoso… si no fuera porque era conciente de la verdadera identidad de ella diría que se trataba de algún ensueño de una diosa materializada.

Hola… ¿puedo acompañarte? – pregunto tras acercarse a la chica quien se sorprendió al verlo ahí

Claro… creí que estabas con los demás – le dijo sonriendo tranquilamente

Creo que cada quien tiene asuntos en los que pensar… así que decidí darles espacio – comento el chico sonriendo cálidamente

Ya veo – fue todo lo que dijo para luego dirigir su vista al frente

Es una vista hermosa – comento mientras se sentaba cerca de ella

Así es… es muy bella – decía ella sin percatarse de la mirada del chico que estaba sobre ella

El silencio entre ellos no se hizo esperar y el sonido de las olas era lo que se escuchaba mientras ambos jóvenes trataban de decir algo sin conseguirlo

_Pero… y si esto no es mas que un caso perdido… es decir he estado lejos durante años, él pudo haber tenido o debe tener novia y yo sin saber… de ser así seria solo una causa inútil – _meditaba la joven Akizuki observando las olas chocar en las rocas

_Me pregunto si podrá ser… ella ha estado lejos y aun no entiendo como sucedió… tal vez solo sea cosa del momento o porque con ella no me siento en la necesidad de ocultar quien y que soy… quizás sea eso y yo lo estoy confundiendo –_ se decía Yukito mientras la observaba sin decidirse

Yukito…

Nakuru…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose pues ambos esperaban ser quien rompiera el silencio generado sin esperar que el otro hablara.

Tu primero – pidió ella un tanto nerviosa

No, dime tu ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – pidió Yukito sonriéndole como siempre aunque esta vez se veía un tanto nervioso

Bueno, es que yo… solo… bueno, mejor dime ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – dijo cambiando de opción tras percatarse que no podía ni decir lo que quería

¿Yo?... eh bueno, quería preguntarte algo – dijo de improviso sin siquiera pensarlo sino hasta que las palabras fluyeron

Si… ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió un tanto nerviosa

Eh… pues… sabes, hay cosas bastante interesantes en este lugar – redundo dirigiendo su vista al frente para evitar ponerse más nervioso

Ah… si, es cierto… esta playa tiene muchas cosas interesantes – menciono un tanto decepcionada pues creía que se trataba de otra cosa –_que ilusa, como puedes pensar en tonterías _– se reprendió al haber creado ilusiones en segundos

Te parece si damos un paseo – sugirió el chico sorprendiendo a Nakuru quien asintió aun sin salir de la sorpresa

Yukito le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la tomo sintiendo como de pronto su corazón latió con fuerza al sentir sus manos juntas… reacción igual a la que Yukito sintió en ese momento.

Caminaron por la orilla de la playa con aparente tranquilidad, después de un rato de silencio Nakuru sugirió algo para variar

Te parece si vamos a esa cueva – pregunto de improviso a lo que Yukito accedió sin pensarlo dos veces

Llegaron al lugar observando algunas rocas y conchas que estaban regadas en todos lados… Nakuru caminaba distraídamente cuando resbalo en una de las rocas y cayó al suelo.

¿Te encuentra bien? – pregunto preocupado Yukito al ver su caída

Si, no te preocupes – contesto sonriendo pero al intentar levantarse hizo un gesto de dolor

Te ayudare… es mejor que no te esfuerces – y dicho esto hiso que posara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para luego levantarla en brazos

No tienes que hacerlo – decía ella sintiendo como sus mejillas le ardían

Pero no puedes esforzarte… que tal si te lastimas mas – respondió él

Pero…

Descuida, una vez salgamos reviso si no te hiciste daño – fue lo que le dijo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva.

Ya fuera del lugar la poso en una de las rocas y examino su pie para saber si no se lo había torcido… afortunadamente solo había sido el golpe de la caída

Creo que estas bien – indico tras revisarla

Nakuru mantenía su vista hacia un costado evitando mirar al joven pues el solo tenerlo cerca le hacía sentirse nerviosa. Yukito se percato de la incomodidad y la esquividad de la chica pero aun así se mantenía cerca de ella… en un impulso tomo su mano sorprendiendo a la joven

¿Sucede algo? – inquirió saber al tiempo que ella dirigía su mirada a él

Eh… no, nada – respondió esquiva

Me parece que temolesta algo – dijo suspicaz

No, nada de eso… solo que…

Acaso te molesta mi cercanía – inquirió pues ya antes había notado como rehuía un poco con él

¡No!... no es eso – contesto rápidamente

Entonces… hay algo que no te parece – volvió a ser suspicaz

No me malinterpretes Yukito… es solo que… – se detuvo antes de decir lo que quería sintiéndose indecisa

Nakuru… puedo preguntarte algo – inquirió Yukito al ver que ella parecía no saber que decir

Claro… dime – dijo aun sintiendo nervios

¿Por qué no fuiste con las demás en la tarde? – pregunto pues ya tenía mucha intriga ante la aptitud de la chica

Eh… ¿Qué? –

Es que… me pareció extraño que te negaras a ir – comento – no me malentiendas, es solo que… me preocupo tu aptitud – dijo mientras apartaba un poco su mirada pues sentía que se había ruborizado

Yuki – susurro ella al saber que él se había preocupado por ella – tenia deseos de estar sola y pensar – hablo atrayendo la atención del chico – últimamente… he necesitado mucho pensar – decía esquivando la mirada del joven

Acaso te ocurre algo malo – pregunto tras oírla

No, solo que… me siento confundida – acepto ella y para su sorpresa Yukito apretó suavemente su mano haciendo que ella le dirigiera la mirada

Tranquila… si necesitas ayuda dímelo – ofreció amablemente, aun cuando sentía que al apretar suavemente su mano su corazón se aceleraba sentía la necesidad de demostrarle amistad y comprensión si ella se sentía mal por algo

Yo… no se… no puedo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda – lo siento, no puedo – decía sintiendo como sus lagrimas se acumulaban, sintiendo intensas ganas de llorar al no poderle decir aquello que en su corazón guardaba y que por fin aceptaba

Entiendo – menciono un tanto triste ante la aptitud de ella, sentía que rehuía de él y lo vio como una confirmación de que para ella solo sería su amigo

Nakuru noto en su voz un dejo de tristeza pero aun así no se atrevió a girarse y verlo… estaba tan frustrada que pronto y sin poder evitarlo sollozo quedamente.

_No puedo… ¿Por qué no puedo?... no sé si pueda verlo de nuevo si me rechaza _– se decía con impotencia

Yukito escucho su sollozo y no supo cómo interpretar aquello… la vio temblar y parecía que se contenía de llorar. No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar… al final atribuyo esa aptitud al hecho que tal vez ella no sabía cómo hacerle ver que sin haberle dicho algo no podía aceptarlo.

_No tiene caso… al menos intentare ser su mejor amigo_ – y tras meditar aquello se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros sorprendiendo a la joven quien ante su asombro giro su vista para encontrarse con aquellos hermoso ojos claros – te comprendo… y quiero que sepas que estoy para lo que necesites… seré tu amigo siempre – le dijo obligándose a sonreír tranquilamente a pesar que sentía un vacio en su pecho

Al oír aquellas palabras su mundo se vino abajo… eso le daba a entender que para él no podría ser más que una simple amiga. Le dolía el pecho y sintió que no podía contenerse… desesperada de ver como todo se acababa sin empezar solo atino a decir…

Pero es que no quiero que seas mi amigo – hablo desesperada sin poder evitar que sus lagrimas escaparan

Entonces creo… que lo mejor es que me vaya – menciono un tanto dolido por aquella confesión pero antes de poder siquiera alejarse ella se abalanzo para abrazarlo dejando realmente desubicado al chico.

No te vayas – suplico – no me dejes… no quiero que me dejes – hablo entrecortada.

Nakuru había escuchado con sorpresa las palabras del joven y al hacerlo no pudo evitar abrazarlo para retenerlo… aun cuando lo único que le ofrecía era amistad no podía quedarse con aquello… debía decírselo aunque no cambiara nada

Nakuru…

Yo te quiero – confeso dejando atónito a Yukito – aun cuando solo sea una amiga para ti… yo te seguiré amando – soltó sin más haciendo que la impresión de Yukito creciera

Por unos segundos todo parecía detenerse… aquello no se lo esperaba y le parecía hasta irreal pero los sollozos de la chica y aquel cálido abrazo lleno de desesperación le decían que no era ningún sueño. Reacciono por fin y atino a estrechar en sus brazos a Nakuru para luego dibujar una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

Nakuru al sentir como los brazos del chico la rodeaban se sorprendió… su impresión era tal que rápidamente levanto la vista desconcertada ante la acción de Yukito, lo vio esbozar una sonrisa y no evito en ningún momento poner una cara llena de impresión

Gracias – menciono él sin borra su sonrisa

Pero… – dijo aunque luego no pudo continuar

Yo también te quiero – le dijo sorprendiendo mas a Nakuru

Se vieron durante un rato sintiendo como el corazón del otro palpitaba rápidamente… las palabras eran remplazadas por aquellas miradas que decían todo… alejando la confusión que les había infundido temor a ambos… un temor que era infundado

El sonido de las olas chocando con las rocas les acompañaba mientras Yukito acerco la mano y coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la chica

Te amo – menciono acercando su rostro al de ella quien lentamente cerraba los ojos

Y yo a ti… Yuki – dijo ella para luego unir sus labios a los de Yukito siendo testigo la luna de aquel momento que unía a dos almas a través de un beso.

Ya esta todo listo – dijo la castaña de ojos esmeralda de manera animosa a los chicos que se encargaban de ultimar detalles para dejar todo ordenado en la casa

Perfecto… ahora subamos – hablo un chico castaño tomando por la cintura a la chica

Oye cuidado con lo que haces mocoso – advirtió un pelinegro que veía con molestia aquello

Ya déjalos Toya – persuadió una pelirroja quien puso su mano en el hombro del chico

Aunque se lo pidas no te hará caso – sonrió divertido el joven de gafas quien venia acompañado por la chica de cabello negro

Aun así es divertido no – menciono Tomoyo con cámara en mano haciendo que a todos les apareciera una gotita en la cabeza

Todo listo – hablo Yukito con una sonrisa llegando a donde todos estaban

Si, creo que es todo – dijo Toya con su singular tono de voz y justo al decirlo una voz muy conocida se escucho aunque para sorpresa esta vez la victima de tan repentino abrazo no fue otro mas que Yukito

¡Yuki! – dijo de manera feliz la chica que al instante se colgó del cuello de Yukito quien le sonrió tranquilamente

Hola Nakuru… ¿lista para irnos? – pregunto sin molestia ante el repentino abrazo de la joven

Si – afirmo alegremente – ya nos podemos ir – dijo mientras soltaba el cuello del joven y le sonreía grandemente

Que bien, entonces nos vamos – inquirió viendo a los demás que veían a los jóvenes aun con asombro

Vaya que le tienes paciencia para soportarla – menciono Toya aunque el comentario no molesto a nadie

Como dicen "Dios los hace… ellos se juntan" – dijo Eriol sonriendo feliz por su guardiana que después de todo había encontrada a la persona que quería

Al menos ahora ya tienes alguien que te distraiga de molestarme – hablo el guardián de Eriol viendo de soslayo a la pareja

Vaya pareja dispareja – dijo Kero viendo a las falsas identidades de los guardianes de la luna

Y aunque aquello hubiese logrado fastidiar para Nakuru y Yukito solo eran comentarios sin importancia mientras estuviesen juntos… entregándose el amor que tanto tenían el uno por el otro.

**Fin **

**Notas de autora: **

Hola hola…^_^

Pues aquí esta este One-Shot que espero les haya agradado… supongo que me quedo bien pero eso solo lo sabré a través de sus review así que sin son amables ¿pueden dejarme algún review?...

Me encantaria mucho conocer opiniones acerca de este fic, el cual realice como una pequeña compensación al tiempo que me he desaparecido ^_^U

Nos veremos en otra!

Sayonara!

**Att: Luna Love**


End file.
